User talk:Agent-347
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nickelodeon! Thanks for your edit to the DVD page. If I can help.. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JParanoid (Talk) 11:58, 31 May 2009 Friend? Do you want to be my friend? -- Terminator234 (Talk) 22:32, 6 June 2009 :Are you making a friendlist? Offcourse I want to be a friend of a SpongeBob-fan. ;) -- Agent-347 (Talk) 23:37, 6 June 2009. ::Yeah.I am making a list. Your the first one. Oh yeah I made a new wiki. The address is www.spongebobtv.wikia.com.Do you want to join? -- Terminator234 (Talk) 22:41, 6 June 2009 :::Ok. :) Oeh, a new SpongeBob Wiki, I am going to join, but I have from 10 june until 22 june examinations, so maybe I am not so many times here or on your wiki the next weeks. And I have also my own wiki, I am the creator of the dutch Nickelodeon wikia. (I am from Belgium. ;)) I have seen your profile, it's nice. I am going to create one too, but I don't know if it would be completed / I begin before the examinations. -- Agent-347 (Talk) 10:19, 7 June 2009. SpongeBobtv Wikia Thanks for helping out at my new wikia! -- Terminator234 (Talk) 14:46, 7 June 2009. :Your Welcome. :) I am going to watch if I can help sometimes, but I don't promise (do I spell this word ok?) something. - Agent-347 (Talk) 19:25, 8 June 2009. Profil Yes.I'd like to have a userbox!Terminator234 19:27, 8 June 2009 (BST) Avatar: The Last Airbender Who is your favourite character on Avatar?Mine is Aang.Terminator234 21:46, 8 June 2009 (BST) :Mine's Toph. ;) But on second is Iroh, third is Katara, fourth Aang, fifth Suki. But I like Sokka's humor (his jokes _O-). --Agent-347 22:52, 8 June 2009. (Belgium Time) ::Mine are: ::1. Aang ::2. Toph ::3. Sokka ::4. Zuko ::5. Katara ::6. Iroh. Terminator234 22:04, 8 June 2009 (BST) Question Will you make me a navigation template like you did for Terminator234? Please, I want mine yellow! -- Weblykinly :OK, I am going to create one fast, yellow, ok. :) -- Agent-347 ::Ok, now you have a navigation bar and a "My Templates" Page. If there is something to much, or there is missing something, you may say it. ;) Then shall I add or delete it. -- Thank You so much for making me on I really apreciate it. Weblykinly 21:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Answer I meant that there's not many people who don't do stuff good I, Weblykinly, FamFragoso24, and you Agent-347 are helping this wiki. While a lot of people put wrong information. I was telling Hailey C. Shannon we could be good administrators. Weblykinly 13:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :That's wright what you're saying, it happens to much now, all those fan-art, I had to delete already 4 fan-art dvd's out from te SpongeBob DVD list, in 1 month time. I have seen enough articles that are stubs, & have to be deleted or expanded. And thanks for making it clear. -- Thanks Thanks, for helping my user page and others we should be administrators and i'm trying to make Hailey C. Shannon make us administrators. I abosulutely hate vandilism more than 100 articles are vandilism. Weblykinly 18:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! Hey, I'm Back! I wasn't here for a while cause I was busy with the SpongeBash and all. But I have loads of time here now! -- Terminator234 21:23, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Happy to hear, Ow, and before I forget, I've downloaded already all the title cards of Season 3, 4 & 5 of SpongeBob (I have to upload them, but I have so many to do, but let me take care of those), so maybe could you take care of Season 1 & 2? You know what to do I hope: * The biggest version of every card download to your pc. * Change The Filename to The Episodename. :Examples: Help Wanted (SpongeBob).jpg Tea With Sandy.jpg * Upload it. * Set it in the seasonal episode page: SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 1) or SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 2) So, do you want to take care of those seasons?? And again: Glad that you are back! And who has won the SpongeBash?? I'll be happy to help! I think Chum Caverns and Tentacle Vision were the best. I'll do it at 11:00 cause we're having dinner now. See you at 11:00! -- Terminator234 21:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. Time to start Season 1. -- Terminator234 22:02, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Ned's Declassified Do you watch Ned's Declasseified School Survival Guide? -- Terminator234 14:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, why? (I've watched it in Dutch & English). I like the show! (It will be soon in my userbox) -- ::Just wanted to know. I've got The Best of Season 1+2, though my favourite episode is the last of the Series. -- Terminator234 14:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Haha, ok. :P I don't really have a favorite, but I like "Guide to Parties", "Guide to: Math" & the series finale the most, but I keep laughing with the episode about notebooks. And a little question, don't you think it should be better that transcripts are on the downsides of a episodepage? Maybe with a really big transcript that it would be better to have a own page, but I just saw the transcript of Wormy, and it didn't look so big. -- ::::Yeah, that would be actually better;) I keep laughing about that episode too. -- Terminator234 15:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::If you have placed all the transcripts on the episodepage, say it, then set you in the word delete. Then can I delete them. ;) -- Sorry, I can't right now, cause I have to work outside, See you Later, Promise. -- Terminator234 15:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC)